


a note

by ddaydream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: plz read if you're curious about the ficpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/ddaydream
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	a note

hey y'all i'm sure most of you have noticed the ficpocalypse in the tag that just occurred but yeah. rt's chat said that there were fics on here, and someone donated to say something similar. he mentioned that he might read them. so they had to go lol

there's a very small but very active group of people on here who spent a long time filling this tag. we all made sure to keep these fics in a space where dan and kev would never interact with them, and would hopefully never see them. we never tagged them in our stuff, kept things as private as we could, etc. but most importantly we made disclaimers that asked that no one ever showed this to dan and kevin so that they'd never be made uncomfortable by our content. and people went out of their way to put it in daniel's face anyway, directly violating our request to keep things out of the spotlight.

if you're here out of curiosity or to make fun of the people who wrote for the tag, understand that these fics were made to stay in this tiny corner of the internet and were never ever supposed to reach dan and kevin. they meant a lot to us and a really lovely (albeit tiny) community sprang up from the fics people wrote. i've met some absolutely amazing friends here. we're sad and honestly, pretty fucking angry that it had to come to this. 

thanks for reading and for understanding.

edit: bumping this to the top every time we get worried rt might do a fic stream lol


End file.
